


Loki's Shorts

by PearlyMoonchild



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Did I mention the fluff, Domestic Loki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm so proud of this title, Loki is just so sweet here, Mostly Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, basically Loki short stories, cause there will be plenty, will be updated regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyMoonchild/pseuds/PearlyMoonchild
Summary: A collection of short stories, one shots and results of random bursts of my creative juices involving everyone's favourite Trickster Loki and Reader.Mostly fluff, because I'm soft for fluff and it genuinely brings me so much joy to write, so.... Yeah. Fluff.(No use of Y/N, no name for OFC).
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “It’s too cold! Come back!”

“It’s too cold! Come back!”

She ignored Loki’s call completely. Snow. There was actually snow outside. White, cold, fluffy, and so unbelievably and perfectly cold to her touch. _Snow._

“I swear to all gods, this woman will be the end of me.” Muttered Loki grabbing a hat, a scarf and a thick jacket and stepping outside into their garden, which happened to morph overnight and was now presenting as a Winter Wonderland.

Few pots of flowers that they owned – and which they both failed to keep alive (the flowers, not the pots) – were now completely covered in white fluff, along with young fruit trees and bushes surrounding the fence of the garden.

The God of Mischief felt the shivers as cold, morning air moved around his body and creeped under the thin shirt he had on. Winter indeed came early this year, and it seemed to want to recompense for the lack of chilly weather the year before. 

He didn’t really mind it; the thing that bothered him quite a bit was a sight of his lover jumping around in the piles of snow wearing nothing but shorts, a t-shirt and heavy waterproof boots that she had put on in three seconds without even trying to tie them before bolting out of the house.

He rushed to her and put the hat on her all the way down to her nose which, as he expected, made her slow down her euphoric dances and he managed to add the jacket. The scarf, however, was ripped out of his hands as she grabbed it and threw it over his head, laughing like crazy. She pulled the scarf and made Loki lean into her as she kissed him sweetly. He could still feel a smile on her lips, and when he pulled away her eyes were sparkling with childish joy.

“It’s been snowing, Loki. Look!” She tried to free herself from his embrace but her held her closer to his chest, putting both of his arms around her waist and raising her slightly above the ground.

“You’ll get sick if you stay here like this.” He muttered as she tried to wiggle herself free.

“Oh, come on, put me down you Trickster, I have so many important things to do. I’ve been waiting for a snow day for so long!”

“How about we get breakfast first, hm? And perhaps some actual clothes? I’m certain the snow will wait for you for those 30 minutes.” He put her on the ground put didn’t let her out of his arms still.

She pouted like a little girl, but then a particularly cold gust of wind hit her bare legs and sent shivers up her spine.

“After long and deliberate consideration I will accept your kind offer of warm breakfast. But, you have to promise to join me outside later, alright?”

Loki smirked and scooped her up in his arms, marching back into the warmth of their house.

“You do not want to know what I’m capable of when it’s cold, darling.”


	2. Short Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't breathe. And there's nothing they can do to help her.

„Love.” A hand he was holding was trembling like a frightened bird, weak in his embrace. He put his other hand on her forehead, burning hot with fever, as a single tear fell down her pale, tired face. “What can I do to ease your pain?” He tried to remain calm not to trouble her with concern in his tone.

“You…” She coughed, struggling for air, and more tears streamed down. “You can’t do much, Loki. That’s how it has to be.” There was suffering in her eyes, and he knew that what she said was true. Nothing, not even his magic, could repair the damage done to her body. Instead she lay there, exhausted and unable to draw breaths. The demon holding her in its clutches slowly choked life out of her.

Suffering in Loki’s eyes was unbearable. All that they’ve been through, all the times they had to call for help, all the bloody fights they took part in… Nothing compared to what she was going through.

“Don’t be sad.” She said while looking at him lovingly. “It will be over soon.” Another wave of harsh coughing stopped her in her words. Loki stood up abruptly, his fists and his jaw clenched.

“That’s it.” He growled with threat in his voice. “I can’t watch you struggle. That cursed man made you like this, he will watch you suffer to repay for his sins. I’m bringing him in.” He started walking to the bedroom door. When he moved like this, like he was hunting for prey, she knew there was little to stop him.

“Wait!” Her call was weak, her voice broken, but he heard her. He always did. “Please, Loki, leave him alone. It was a mission, it could have been anyone of us. Don’t blame Tony, it’s not his fault.”

He stopped, drawn by her voice and his love for her, but still hungry to punish who was responsible for her state. He turned around and looked at a figure laying helplessly in bed, buried underneath sheets and blankets that failed to provide her with warmth, no matter how many there were. He could see she was struggling to keep her eyes open. He rushed to the bedside and took her hand again.

“Don’t. Darling, please hold on. Don’t go yet. Look at me, my sweet Queen, and tell me what to do. I have never… I have never had to do it.” Her eyes fluttered, she was struggling to remain conscious. “Please, I beg you.”

Her voice was now nothing but a whisper, and Loki had to come closer to read the words out of her lips. His heart ached.

“There is… Something… That you can do.” Her eyes closed for a while, but she opened them to look at him, bringing her pale hand to his face and cupping it lightly. “You can bring me…” He held her hand tight, forcing her to remain with him. “Ask Wanda for… Chicken soup. It will help.”

Loki kissed her forehead . “I will inform her immediately. Do not fall asleep until I am back.” He went for the door, but she stopped him.

“Loki? Make sure it’s with noodles. And maybe… A soda. Yes, Ask Wanda for a chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side. She’ll know what to do.”

Loki smiled brightly. “I will repeat it to her word for word. Hold on tight, love.”

“Oh, also, I’m out of tissues, so if you could… Damn it.” He was long gone. She tried to sniff, but her nose was blocked completely. She sneezed instead, which didn’t help at all, and only reminded her of her headache.

She absolutely despised having a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I am sick my dudes. So it was very easy to be... Destriptive with this chapter. Because let's all admit it, having a cold really does feel like dying.


	3. A Weak Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, by a mere accident, Loki discovers his lover's greatest weakness.

She smiled brightly when warm sunrays shone on the pages of the book she was reading. This day couldn't possibly be more beautiful. Summer was just beginning and the heat didn't yet come to bother the residents of Avengers compound. It was warm though, warm enough to grab a blanket, some snacks and one mildly reluctant God of Mischief and go out to explore the green terrains of the area. When preparing for the departure she had discovered that they had no picnic baskets at the compound - she made a mental note to direct a formal complaint to Tony about that - so she threw her favorite gummies, Wanda's homemade cookies and two big thermoses of green tea into the backpack and went to fetch Loki from the darkness of his room.

"Hey, are you busy?" she peeked her head inside and found him sprawled on his favorite armchair with an e-book in his hands. He sighed dramatically and raised his head to look at her, throwing a device on the ground with pure disgust.

"No. I figured I would try this device you've recommended, but I don't think we will make good friends. It's just not the same." She smirked and e stood up, stretched like a cat and approached her, glancing at the backpack.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, and you are going with me. I announce it is time for an outdoor activity. I am tired of the stuffiness of this compound." She looked up at him. "You have three minutes to pick a book and meet me downstairs. Do you want some snacks?"

Loki looked at her hesitantly.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? You know that I should not leave this room, let alone this building, without 'proper supervision'." He mocked Tony's serious tone. He was getting too good at it.

"Consider me your supervisor today. And leave Tony to me, I have to talk to him anyway. This place is seriously underequipped. Besides we're not going far." Loki still didn't seem convinced.

"Oh, come on, some fresh air will do wonders for the both of us. Please?" She gave him the sweetest look and pouted like a child. He knew she hated doing that, but it worked like magic on him. He had no choice. He has been defeated.

She glanced at him now. He was munching on a cookie, completely submerged into his book, sitting comfortably on the blanket. His posture seemed more relaxed than usually, and she was glad he was enjoying himself. She smiled and gave herself a pat on the back. They should do it more often, he thought.

\---

She was laying on her stomach, with a small pillow under her arms and her legs slightly bent, her feet drawing lazy circles in the air. She was staring into the distance in front of her, deep in thought, turning the pages of her book and paying no attention whatsoever.

From where he was sitting on their shared blanket he couldn’t see her face, but he bet she had that dreamy look on. Every time he asked her what she was thinking about, she would wake up from her trance, smile brightly and say “You, silly.” In moments like this he wished he could read minds, just to see the wonders of hers.

He straightened his back and looked around. The spot they chose was indeed perfect. She insisted the grass was the softest right here, beneath the trees, not that far away from the compound itself but far enough to forget it was there if one looked away. The trees offered shade, birds could be heard ruffling in among the branches and the smell of forest calmed the mind and helped to stay focused on the reading.

He glanced at the thermoses - t seemed like they were out of tea. He reached his hand and run his finger down her back to grab her attention.

“Hey, do you want anythi-“ Something was wrong. As soon as his hand touched her back her whole body reacted as if she was struck by a lighting. Her spine curved down and he could feel the shivers running through her skin. He heard the air leaving her lungs in a fast exhale.

“Is… Is everything okay?” He asked, taking away his hand. She turned her head to look at him.

“I- Yeah, yeah, you just startled me a bit. What were you saying?” She was trying to sound as if nothing has happened to her just a moment ago. He didn’t believe that one bit. He reached out his hand again and tapped her back. She flinched and rolled over to sit, moving her shoulders in a weird way.

“You are hiding something. It’s so obvious that I can smell it all over you. Come on, spill your secrets.” She couldn’t lie at all and Loki found it hilarious. Watching her trying to hide her emotions was like watching a child pretending not to know what happened to all the candy.

“It’s, like, not important. Just a habit, forget it. Were you going for more tea? I’d kill for a-“

“Mmmm, you are not going to distract me that easily. You should practice more, darling. Now, tell me, what is it that you’re not telling me, huh?” He raised one eyebrow and waited patiently knowing she would break easily under his stare.

“Yh, fine.” She sighed. "So… Remember that one time I tapped Natasha on the back after the group training to ask her something and she threw me across the room? And then I had to get up VERY quickly because you tried to throw her out of the window?"

Loki’s brows furrowed at the memory. "I didn't apologize and I will not do that now, or ever for that matter. She hurt you for no reason."

"Well, I remember limping to the both of you to save your life. She would kill you right then and there."

"She is a fierce fighter, I must admit. I did not expect her to catch me like that. But, what does that have to do with you?"

“See, I’m… Kinda like Nat here, except the opposite. When someone touches her back, she goes on a murder spree. When someone touches mine, well… Let’s just say I’m willing to sell my soul for some back tapping.

“Oh. That is… Certainly interesting.”

She knew that look.

“What? Why the smirk? It’s not that uncommon, you know. For us, mortals, our back is quite sensitive.” Loki’s smile grew even wider.

“No, of course. And I am sure it is nothing… Sensual in your case.”

Her eyes grew bigger, she swallowed nervously as her cheeks turned red.

“N-No. Of course no. It’s simply… nice. A nice feeling. Yes.” She looked away and grabbed her book, opening it at a random page and pretending to read. “You said you were going for more snacks? I’d kill for iced tea.”

“Oh, I think you could use one for those rosy cheeks of yours.” He smirked and stood up, watching as she hid her face in her hair. He loved teasing her and watching her panic. She looked so adorable, especially since he knew how deadly she could be when she had to. He went to fetch the tea, thinking about all the ways he could use this knew information about her.

Oh, and he did.

He certainly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	4. The Nightmares

“What is this that you see?” Her voice was soothing, flowing gently and calming his mind, putting him at his ease. But the question troubled him. She saw it in his furrowed brows and put her hand on his chest, drawing small circles with her fingers on his bare skin.

“You do not have to tell me. But I can sense it.” She looked up, searching for answers in his eyes, but he refused to look at her, still staring at the ceiling. “It’s the nightmares again, Loki, and it worries me.”

Loki sighed, covering his eyes with his hand and rubbing them to try and forget what he saw before he woke up. He wasn’t used to… This. To having someone sleeping by his side, to that someone knowing all about of him, the good and the bad. He had never had to explain himself. Well, he was quite good at being interrogated, but this was different. The place she was coming from… He knew in his heart she meant well, that she would never do anything to hurt him. And he knew he was hurting her by not telling her the truth.

She was smart. She had put all the pieces together by herself – she remembered all the times she woke up and he wasn’t there, the dark circles under his eyes, his panic when he almost let himself fall asleep but refused to do it, telling her he didn’t really need it. He did. He simply feared it. He preferred the horrors awaiting him when he was awake to these in his dreams. Those he could not control.

He felt her hand on his face, cupping his chin and grabbing it gently, bringing it back down. Loki removed the hand from his eyes and looked at her, smiling weakly.

“You need not worry, my love. I can handle them on my own.” He caressed her cheek lovingly, and she put her own hand on his, kissing the inside of his palm.

“But you do not have to. I am here for you, and I can help you. I want to help you, Loki.” Her voice trembled, and even in the dark he could see tears in her eyes. “I can’t stand seeing you suffer alone.”

Though they shared a lot among themselves, this was one thing he wouldn’t talk to her about. The nightmares. The reason he would wake up in cold sweat, shaking from whatever he saw when he closed his eyes. He denied it at first, but he couldn’t hide it from her. Only she knew of them.

He sighed deeply, feeling the familiar ballast weighing on his soul.

“It’s… The past. My past. The memories of the years I wish to erase. All those the times I have hurt you, hurt my brother, my mother… I see you in pain, suffering only to die, over, and over again.” He closed his eyes, his body tense under her touch. “Sometimes I’m the one who kills you. Those… Those are the worst ones. They leave me wanting to die myself. And I would lie if I told you I wasn’t close to making it reality.”

There were tears on her hand now. She wasn’t sure who they belonged to. She rose up from her laying position and came closer to him, putting her arms around his waist and her weight on his chest. He pulled her close, feeling her warmth and her heartbeat joining his, their breathing soon becoming one as they stayed together for hours, awake, till the morning light started shining through the curtains of Loki’s chamber.

During that nigh he opened himself to her and she took it all in, weeping over his pain, angry at the demons bothering his mind. He let her see it all, let himself be vulnerable just this once, just to see what happens. He wasn’t sure if it changed anything, not yet, but he surely felt safe holding her in his arms, safe, warm and breathing, trusting him when he couldn’t trust himself.

And for now that was all he needed to banish his past self back where it belonged.


	5. Never Scare a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone did and oopsie. That someone being a certaing raven-haired God of Mischief. The question is, what is it this time?

"Oh God. That’s your ‘I did something wrong’ face.” She said, stopping the music and taking out the earphones out of her ears.

Loki stood straight in the doorway of their bedroom, with his hands behind his back, like he did so many times before, but his expression told her there was something wrong. Not wrong wrong, he wasn’t injured or hurt. He was GUILTY. And he wasn’t able to hide it. Which only meant he didn’t want her to know but had no other choice.

“Did-“ he stopped and switched his position nervously, pretending to be nonchalant, and crossed his arms in front of his chest instead, leaning against the doorframe. “Did you, by any chance, invite someone over tonight?” He was looking down at his nails now, and the question lingered between them as the silence filled the room. She put down her phone and rose up to sat on the bed.

“Why do you want to know that, Loki?” She asked suspiciously.

“Oh, for no particular reason. I’m just being curious.” He was now observing the pattern on the ceiling. Which was white and flat. With no pattern at all.

“Thor and Jane are coming over tomorrow, if that’s what you mean. But you DON’T mean that, right?” She tried to look him in the face, but he was swiftly avoiding any eye contact, glancing at everything but her. “Loki. I’ll ask simply and I want a simple answer. What did you do?”

He threw his hands in the air and puffed as a sign of being terribly offended.

“Why is it that I’m always being accused of the most awful crimes when there’s no proof whatsoever? Even you don’t trust me, and that’s what you call a relationship, huh? I thought you LOVED me.”

“Damn, you really did something did you?” She stood up and quickly approached him. He jumped at her movements and blocked the door, filling it with his body and looking down at her.

“Where are you going.”

“Oh, you know, to grab a glass of water. Everything is alright, as you implied yourself. I won’t be met with anything out of place, right?”

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, nodded and reluctantly moved out of the way to let her out. She marched down the corridor and entered the living room, looking around for a sign of anything out of the ordinary. The room looked completely normal. She glanced over to the kitchen, but nothing was burning, the fire alarm was silent, and the sink wasn’t clogged (she was prepared for anything at this point). She stood in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips, when Loki appeared silently next to her, with his back slightly hunched and his hands in his pockets. She looked up at him questioningly.

“I give up. This time you need to show me.”

“I told you, it’s nothing, I was just wondering if we’re expecting someone, I-“ He stopped abruptly, looking down at something behind her and quickly back at her, smiling charmingly and putting an arm over her shoulders. “You know what, never mind. Let’s get you back-“ She ducked to free herself from his embrace and turned around, scanning the room one more time. There was no one there.

“Darling, I told you, everything is-“

“Loki.”

“Yes, love?”

“Did you, by any chance, open the door for someone holding THAT box of pizza over there?” She pointed at a paper box on the ground, sticking out from under the coffee table.

“Oh, would you look at that, I wonder how it got there.”

“Loki.”

“Hm?’

“Where is he.”

“Who? I have no idea what is it that you’re talking about.

“LOKI. Where.”

“Behind the couch.”

She approached a giant couch and circled it, grunting at a sight of a terrified blond teenager lying hopelessly on the ground. His whole body was stiff, with only his eyes moving around with panic.

“Loki!”

“Oh, but it wasn’t my fault, not entirely this time! He just jumped out of nowhere when I opened the door, yelling at me! What was I supposed to do?!”

“HE WAS SINGING THEIR PIZZA SONG. THAT’S WHAT THEY DO WHEN THEY BRING YOU THE PIZZA.”

“WELL I HATE TO ADMIT IT BUT HE SHOULD NOT BE SINGING THEN.”

She groaned once again, but kneeled next to the boy and quickly checked on him. She threw an angry glare at Loki.

“What EXACTLY did you do to him?”

“I think it’s a freeze spell. And a paralyzing one, just to be sure. WHAT?! He took me by surprise!”

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose.

“Alright. I’ll deal with you later, him first. Hi, um,” she read his nametag. “Jimmy? Hi, Jimmy, can you hear me? Can you speak?”

Jimmy certainly could not speak, as a very high-pitched screech emanated from his throat and through his sealed lips informed them. He was promptly put ON the couch and surrounded by multiple blankets and quilts. Loki was sent to fetch a portable heater, which, along with two blow-driers and heating turned all the way up managed to melt the teenager back to life. He was looking at a dark-haired prince with utter terror in his eyes when she left for a moment to make him some hot chocolate. Loki looked down at him, trying to look apologetic while still holding the two blow-driers over the boy’s head.

After thirty minutes of apologizing and a very generous tip, Jimmy left the house hastily, probably thanking all the deities that he managed to survive the encounter with the god. As the doors closed behind him, Loki started marching away, muttering something about needing a long shower. He was quicker than her this time, locking himself in the bathroom for an hour, scared for his own life. As he sat hopelessly on the cold bathroom floor, he thought if it was really worth it moving to Earth permanently, having to survive so many more ‘accidents’ before he learned how to deal with this world. Then, he heard a soft knocking on the door.

“I re-heated the pizza. You can come out, I’m not angry anymore.” He heard her walking away and stood up after a while, unlocking the door. He found her sitting on the couch, with all the evidence of a rapid rescue operation folded neatly next to it. She finished putting on a movie on the TV and turned her head to smile at her Mischief Maker who sat next to her with a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry. I truly am. I didn’t mean to harm that boy.”

“I’m sorry too. Sometimes I forget that not all of this is easy for you.”

He returned a smile and brought her closer, wrapping his arm around her and grabbing a slice of pizza with his other hand.

“It’s not that bad, hm?”

“What a pity. I don’t think he’ll be retuning with another one. Well, I can always make him.”

“Loki!”

“I’m joking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt kinda sad, nothing helped, so I managed to write this. And it actually made my evening. So I hope you enjoy it too!


End file.
